Pure Love
by Clockwork Jester
Summary: A story by shybutdeadly on deviantART. I did NOT write this, I just edited it. Hope you like it! :3


Kaname walked through the hallways of the huge mansion-like school, thinking of one person and one person alone, and that person was . . . . Kiryuu Zero. (A/C you thought I was gonna say Yuuki, didn't 'cha.) 'Should I tell him? Maybe I should. But what if he says no? What if he freaks out? Why should I give a damn, I should just go to his room and fuck his brains out.' "Kaname-sama?" Kaname snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Ichijo looking at him. "Are you okay? You seem to be out of it a lot lately." "I just have a lot on my mind, Ichijo." "Look at all the pretty girls!" Screamed a very excited Aidou. *smack* "OW what the hell Ruka!" "Stop being an idiot, and I'll stop." "That'd be never." Said Akatsuki. "You're all just jealous because I have more fangirls." "Yeah, that's it." Akatsuki said sarcastically. Now, the giant gate that they where standing in front of was starting to open. "Show time." Aido said. As they walked out the fangirls started to scream. Yuuki tried her best fighting off the vial beasts away, while Zero had no problem with his side, but you know there is always that one fangirl that has to be stupid and get a closer look. "Closer . . . closer, closer." "If you go one step further, I'll break your legs." The girl's eyes widen as she whimpered and backed away. "What a grouch." Some random girl said. "I know he's a . . ." But before the girl could finish, Zero turned around and gave the girl a death glare.

"Eeeeee, I'm sorry!" "Che Whatever." Zero turned around just in time to see Kaname walking down the stony ail. Zero stared at him fore a moment, taking in his beauty. Zero couldn't understand himself anymore. He hated vampires, they're nothing but filthy blood suckers, but some how he found himself falling in love with the worst vampire of all, a pureblood. Zero kept looking at Kaname, trying to soak up as much beauty as he could. Kaname felt someone staring at him and mentioned it to Ichijo. 'Well no duh, look at all these fangirls out here.' But Kaname couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't a fangirl, so he turned around to see Zero . . . . admiring him?" When Zero saw Kaname looking at him, he blushed and turned his head around. 'Did he just . . . . blush? . . . . So, Zero, do you like me as much as I like you?" Kaname stopped for a moment and turned his head a little to look at Zero. "I guess I'll find out tonight." Kaname smirked as he said those words. "OMG! Kaname-sama is smirking!" "He's so smexy!" "I love you!" (A/C Shut up bitches! D :) 'Thank you.' (A/C Welcome Kaname . . . Holy shit!)

Later

"What do you mean I don't have patrolling tonight!?" "It means you don't have patrolling tonight." Cross said. "But...Yuuki." "I'll get a replacement for tonight, just go rest." "Grrr, whatever." Zero then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Flash backie

"Cross-san, I want you to give Zero a day off of patrolling." "Why?" "Please don't ask questions, can you just do it." Cross gave Kaname a series look but then gave in. "Fine, but if anything happens to Zero, Kaname, you know the consequences." "I know, I won't do anything to hurt Zero, I promise." Kaname then closed the door behind him and smirked. 'Much.'

End of flash backie.  
Zero stomped into his room and slammed the door, making loud noises on the way in. That's what he loved about not living near anyone, no one would come over and complain about this. Zero then went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black pajamas. He slid off the clothes that he was wearing and put on his pajamas, buttoning up his shirt, but left one button undone. He went over to his bed and looked at it. "I really don't wanna go to bed, but I guess if I have no patrolling tonight..." "Well, isn't that sad." Zero's head shot up, and he turned around to see none other than Kaname Kuran. Zero reached for Bloody Rose, but it wasn't there. "Looking for this?" Kaname said, twirling Bloody Rose on his index finger. "What the hell are you doing in my room, pureblood?" There was a brief silence before Kaname spoke. "To take what's mine." "Wh-what are you . . . ?" But before Zero could finish he was pushed onto his bed, with Kaname on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. Zero blushed at how close Kaname was to him. "Why are you blushing Zero?" "I'm not, and it's Kiryuu to you!" "Come on Zero, I saw the way you blushed when I looked at you." "I wasn't blu- . . . ." Zero was silenced once again, but this time it was because Kaname grinded himself down into Zero. Zero had to bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. 'God, that felt so good." Zero thought. 'I've wanted to do this for a long time.' Kaname thought. Kaname again grinded himself onto Zero, making him grunt.

'God! I want more, more Kaname-sama!' "*pant* Get the hell off me! Ah~!" "Stop acting Zero. I know you like this. Now just moan my name, soon, I'm gonna make you scream it." 'That's it, I can't take it anymore!' Zero went to Kaname's ear and whispered: "Take me Kaname-sama, I want you deep inside me." Zero licked the shell of Kaname's ear. Kaname just slammed Zero down onto the bed and dove right for his neck, nipping and sucking at his smooth skin. "Nng, Kaname-sama." Zero panted. Kaname just loved how Zero's voice was right now. Kaname then drew out his fangs and trailed them along Zero's neck, then slowly licked the blood off. While he was doing that, his hands were unbuttoning Zero's shirt. When the shirt was fully unbuttoned, Kaname started to rub Zero's well toned chest. Kaname went to Zero's nipples and started to pinch them lightly, making Zero moan. Kaname rolled his thumb over Zero's nipples, making them nice and hard. Kaname finally left Zero's neck, and went to Zero's chest, marking and making little patterns. He then went over to Zero's nipple, flicking his tough over the hard nub while he pinched the other. "Kaname-sama~." Zero moaned. Kaname stopped what he was doing and put his head down, so he was making eye contact with Zero. "What?" Zero asked. Kaname smiled down at Zero and brushed his finger across Zero's lips. "I haven't kissed you yet, that's what." Kaname then lowered his head towards Zero's.

They where now only centimeters apart, until Kaname closed the space. Zero closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck. Kaname licked Zero's bottom lip, who didn't hesitate to open his mouth and let Kaname's tongue enter. They both explored each others mouths, loving the taste of the other. But while they where kissing, Kaname put his hand on Zero's stomach and slowly slid it down Zero's pajama pants and underwear, grabbing Zero's aching member. Zero gasped, pulling away and arched his back. "Kaname-sama~!" Kaname then started a steady rhythm, making Zero moaned uncontrollably and grip the sheets. But just as it was getting good, Kaname stopped. "No Kaname-sama, don't stop~." "God, your so hot when you beg. Maybe, if you do more of that, I'll give you what you want." Zero looked up ant him and thought for a moment. After awhile, he got an idea. He sat up straight and took Kaname's hand into his own. "Please Kaname-sama, I need you~." Zero licked Kaname's fingers. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can~." The next thing Zero knew, he was pushed back down onto the bed. Kaname kissed him even more fiercely then before and ripped off everything that separated bare skin from meeting bare skin. Kaname then started to rub Zero's outer and inner thigh. Zero whimpered and moaned, wanting Kaname to get on with it. Kaname left Zero's mouth and started licking his inner thigh. "*pant* God damnit! Get on with it already!"

Kaname smirked. "Anything for you, Zero." Kaname then took Zero's hard erection into his mouth. Zero grasped the sheets. "Ahhh~! Kaname-samaaaa~!" Zero screamed in pure pleasure. Kaname started to suck hard on Zero's member, flicking his tough over the tip, swirling his tough over the whole thing. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna-ahhh~!" Kaname stopped as pre-cum started to come out. Kaname took his time lathering it up, driving Zero crazy. "Okay Zero, time for the second best part. Kaname said as he inserted a finger into Zero's entrance. It only felt weird to Zero, until Kaname inserted a second one, making Zero flinch and tighten slightly. Kaname nuzzled Zero, whispering sweet nothings to him. Zero relaxed a little, giving Kaname room to move around. Kaname did little scissor motions with his fingers, and pushed further into Zero, moving in and out, trying to find that one spot. After awhile, he finally found it, making Zero arch and run his nails along Kaname's back. "Kaname-sama~! Kaname-sama~!" Kaname kept hitting that right spot until he heard: "I'm gonna cum~!" With that Kaname withdrew his fingers, making Zero whimper. "No, don't~." "Shhh, I've got something better." Kaname then positioned himself at Zero's entrance. He looked at Zero to see if he was ready for the impact. When Zero nodded, he entered him. Zero flinched and closed his eyes. Kaname stopped, making sure Zero was okay. Zero opened his eves back up and nodded once again. Kaname took himself out of Zero, only to slam back into him. Zero moaned aloud and grabbed Kaname's shoulders. "Kaname-sama, faster, harder~!"

Kaname didn't have to be told twice. He thrust harder and faster into Zero, making Zero moan and scream his name.

Outside the door.

'Hm...since Zero-kun wasn't able to patrol today, he must be pretty angry. Maybe, if I go to his room, I can cheer him up! I don't think he would be sleeping, he never really does at night." Yuuki let a smile grace her lips as she reached for the handle of Zero's door. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you, Zero." 'Kaname-sama?' "Oh god! Yes! Ahh, ahh, Kaname-sama, fuck me harder~!" *gasp* 'Zero-kun?' "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week. Yuuki's nose then started to bleed. "Oh no, I'm turning into a fangirl." (A/C Come to the yaoi side, Yuuki. We have boyxboy smex.) "Scream my name, Zero!" "Kaname . . . –sama~!" Kaname then started to pump on Zero's member making the same rhythm he was going. "Ahhh, Kaname-sama~!" "God damnit, Zero! I said scream!" Kaname rubbed faster, sometimes pinching the tip of Zero's member. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, KANAME-SAMAAAAAAAA~!" Coming in Kaname's hand, as Kaname came inside Zero. Kaname was so tired, he collapsed on top of Zero. "*pant, pant*, Kaname?" "Yes?" "So, was this just lust?" In Zero's mind, he hoped not, but something told him it was. "NO! Zero, it wasn't, it was pure love. I needed to show you how I feel about you." Kaname looked into Zero's eyes. "I love you, Zero." Zero smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you too, Kaname." Kaname then rolled over on his side and pulled Zero with him so that he was pulled up to his chest. Kaname then started to gently stroke Zero's hair. This just made Zero sleepy. "So, you will be here when I wake up?" Kaname snorted. "Like I would leave." Zero smiled once more before sleep took over.

THE END


End file.
